Love of Alternate Kind
by ShawnyShawny
Summary: Raven meets a girl who knows more about Van then he does. What's Raven's plan now with this girl? R&R please: my first fanfiction.
1. A Girl Named Nocomi

**I don't own Zoids, or Raven for that matter. But I do own Nocomi; she's my character. If you can, please review since this is my first Fan Fiction! Thanks much! **

**Chapter 1: A Girl Named Nocomi**

**"Rooooaar!" Shadow cried out to his master in his Zoids, looking out to the west.**

**"Not now Shadow," Raven ordered. "We need to find a place to stay. You know Van never sleeps when searching for me." Shadow ignored his demands and ran off to the direction he was looking. "SHADOW! Where are you going?" Raven called following his organoid. They soon after stop near a small lake which the two moon's light shined a pond and the night's chill ruled. Shadow bent over at something poking whatever it was, while Raven jumped out the cockpit; walking over to see what his friend has found. **

**"Grr...?" Shadow growled quietly, looking back at Raven; from where Raven stood whatever his friend was looking at it looked died. **

**"Hmm..." Raven kneeled down besides Shadow and examined what was before them. He flipped the body to where the person was laying on their back. It was a girl, about the same age. She had odd baggy brown pants, a big jacket the length to her knees, and a tight green shirt under it. She had the softest sea-blue green color hair, which Raven ran his hands through. He got up and headed back to his Zoid.**

**"Roar?" Shadow softly roared. Raven shortly came back with a blanket and sat against a near by tree, closing his eyes and welcoming sleep. Shadow gently dragged the girl's body closer to Raven and sleep next to her.**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The bloody scream woke Raven. Seeing the sun was up, he looked around he found Shadow awaking also. **

**"Mmmn?" Raven yawned, seeing the body of the girl in motion. Scared of his friend, she was hiding behind a tree, screaming bloody murder. "Shadow." Raven commanded and stood up; his friend coming to his side. He stared at the girl who stared back with dark, green eyes full of fear. Raven took one last good look at the girl and started walking toward his Zoid. **

**"WAIT!" she yelled coming a little closer; Raven stopped.**

**"What for?" He said turning his head enough to look at her with one eye. "You're useless to me." **

**"Ummm," she started, looking around, "you're Raven, aren't you?" Shadow hissed at the girl. Raven turned completely around giving her narrow eyes. "I...I can help. You know...somehow" she whispered load enough for him to hear. The three stood in silence. With a smirk and a snap of Raven's fingers, Shadow grabbed the girl and placed her in the Zoid's cockpit; Raven soon followed in. **

**"Tell me," Raven spoke piloting his Zoid. "HOW could an oddly dresses girl like you help me in ANY way?" **

**"Well, first off I have a name you know; it's Nocomi," she spoke in a fairly angry tone. **

**"I don't care what your name is. Just tell me how you can help!" He barked back at the teen. Shadow was on top of the Zoid listening to every word.**

**"WELL..." Nocomi started as she folded her arms across her chest. "I _WAS_ going to tell you everything I knew about Van's future, but since you're being such a jerk, I won't!" Raven thought about his and mumbled a small, mad sorry. **

**"Anyways," Raven continued. "What do you mean about Van's future? You some kind of physic?"**

**"No. Believe it or not, I'm from the future. I won't get into details; it gets very confusing." **

**"Well, then, "Raven said with a great smirk. "You might come in handy after all. If what you tell me is true that is." **

**The young Nocomi nodded happily. After about an hour of riding in Raven's Zoid, Raven got out and started to walk toward what looked like an old home with Nocomi following him closely. The two walked in, Raven sitting down in a small chair by a table, Shadow walked in next laying in a far corner, and Nocomi walked in lastly taking a quick look around. **

**"Why would you come to our time anyways?"**

**"I came to see you." Nocomi says sitting down on the table looking slightly down at Raven which she was next to. "Everyone back in my time reads about how Van saved Planet Zi form all sorts of things. And because most people like heroes, they adore Van saying shit like 'Van is the coolest'. I don't like that. So I came to adore you; the so called bad guy in the history books."**

**"Why?" Raven had only to say.**

**"Because not one history book I've read had much on you. I wanted to learn more about Van's enemy and what makes you tick." Nocomi smiled at Raven. **

**Raven narrowed his eyes and stood up not taking his gaze from the young teen still sitting on the table. **

**"You want to know more?"**

**"Yes, if it's not too much." She says in some sort of a whisper now scared with Raven standing.**

**"Ok..." Raven said as he walked right in front of her and stood close. Their faces were nearly a good 2 inches apart. He then gently slid her off the table to make her stand in front of him. **

**Nocomi was now nervous to what was he planning on doing. Her question was soon answered: Raven brought her close and pressed his lips against hers, he wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, enjoying the kiss. Nocomi was very shocked but let Raven do his thing, not wanting to anger him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her, closing her eyes as well.**

**Shadow gave a low growl and the two teens parted. Looking at each other, not letting the other go. Nocomi brings her hands to her lips surprised to what Raven has done.**

**"Help me kill Van and I'll tell you anything you want to know." Raven gently whispers in the girl's ear. She nodded and leaned her head on his left shoulder, no longer able to look at his now soft expression.**


	2. Bougyou

**I don't own Zoids, or Raven for that matter. But I do own Nocomi; she's my character. If you can, please review! Thanks much!**

**Chapter 2: "Bougyou"**

**"Ok. Remember what we talked about?" Raven spoke into a two-way earpiece radio. Shadow stood by a few feet behind him along side Raven's Zoid. Both waiting to go into action.**

**"Yup." Nocomi nodded hearing Raven loud and clear through her ear radio as she pulled out an envelope. Looking at a base about 100 feet in front of her, she started heading toward it. "I walk in looking for Van and give him the letter. At the same time, you'll go and mess with his Zoid to make sure your next battle with him goes your way."**

**"Only when you give the magic word. While you're in there, go ahead and look around for anything beneficial, ok?"**

"Absolutely."

**"Let's get ready, Shadow." Raven said getting into his Zoid with Shadow getting on top of it.**

**Nocomi walked up to two large gates and a man in a uniform came out from behind them with a gun. He walked close to her and pointed the gun at her.**

**"State your reason for being here." Stepping back away from the gun a bit, Nocomi calmly handed the man the envelope. He opened it, scanned over the letter, and gave it back to her. "Ok. You may enter." She smiled putting the letter back in its envelope and walking in the now open gates.**

**"I'm in." Nocomi whispered to in knowledge Raven. She walked across a small area of dirt before she reached the door. Opening it, she saw the biggest room in her life. There where about 40 Zoids with hundreds of people running around like busy ants. Everyone was wearing some sort of uniform which made Nocomi stand out with her clothing. Remembering what she was here for, she continued to walk around, opening and walking through many doors and hallways. Most of the rooms she looked in were bedrooms or meeting areas, but Van wasn't in any. **

**After a while, she found a big metal door with the letters GF in gold on it. She opened the door and smiled knowing she found the right room. Nocomi closed the door and the four people in the room quickly looked at her. She quickly noticed who the four was. Van, of course, which was talking with Captain Herman, Emperor Rudolph, and 1st Lieutenant O'Connell. To Nocomi, it seemed that this little meeting of theirs must have been important.**

**"Who are you?" Captain Herman spoke with a booming voice that frightens Nocomi for a moment. **

**"I...I am here to give Van Flyheight something."**

**"You didn't answer my question: Who are you?" Captain Herman said louder with more of an anger tone.**

**"I'm so sorry. Sir." Nocomi bows out of respect and quickly thinks of a fake name to use for the time. "My name is...Satsu Hakushi. And like I said before I came to deliver this letter." Captain Herman nodded and he glared at Van. **

**"Who's it from?" Van said walking to Nocomi and taking the letter.**

**"I am...not in the position to say." She shook her head. Van opened and read the letter while the other three men came closer to see as well. "If there isn't anything else I ca-" Nocomi was interrupted by a loud crashing sound from outside. The four men dashed out with Nocomi close behind. **

**"Raven?" Van yelled out as the group got to the crash site and seeing Raven's Zoid shooting everything. Nocomi smiled at herself knowing the plan is going great so far. She starts running toward the gates before she gets caught for helping Raven. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"**

**"Hello Van. I haven't seen you in a while." Raven laughed. This made Van mad and he ran to his Zoid. "I don't think so Van. We'll fight, but not now. Later." With that Raven jumped the gate from which Nocomi got through. Shadow picked up Nocomi and jumped on top of Raven's Zoid. **

**"Did you do what you had to Raven?" Nocomi asked looking back at the base smiling.**

**"Yup. Taking out and messing with Van's Zoid combat skills was easier then I though. I also took out some of its memory." He answers smiling as well. **

**Raven, Nocomi and Shadow all went back to the old home to plan the next attack and have some food. Around dusk, Shadow was asleep in a corner and the two teens started to feel sleepy as well. But they still sat at the small table talking; drinking what ever is left of their drinks. Nocomi yawns slightly before finishing her soda.**

**"You know there's a bed in the back room..." Raven spoke softly at his new friend, staring into his coffee and having a small smirk play across his face. She nodded in responses, got up, and headed to the door in the back. Apon opening she saw a dull room with a wooden desk, a small curtained window, a welcoming twin sized bed, and a fan hanging from the ceiling; slowly moving around, mixing the air with its blades. She quickly lay on the bed loving the feeling of warm sheets and a fluffy soft pillow against her skin.**

**"Raven? Why didn't you tell me about this last night? I could have slept in here instead of the floor." She asked while pulling the blanket over her head and enjoying it greatly, giggling with joy.**

"Well...I wanted to know if you were really on my side with the plan before I treat you like an ally." Raven spoke now leaning on the door frame looking at the now happy girl. "You like?"

**"Yes, but where would you sleep? Not on the floor I hope." Raven chuckled softly, walked, and then positions himself next to Nocomi.**

**"I won't if you're willing to share the only bed here." He softly whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms gently around her. Raven's action made Nocomi blush lightly. She smiled and nodded. He then cuddled up to her and closed he eyes, slipping into sleep. She stayed up a little longer to examine his teen-age boy looks; yet he acts as though he's grown. Smiling one last time, Nocomi drifted into somnolent dreaming.**

**Last Word: I know some people might ask "what is Bougyou?" Well, it's Japanese and it means "sabotage." Just to let you know. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**I started to think about making another story based on this one but I'm not sure yet. (I will still be using Nocomi though, of course and I was thinking about using my other original character. Only until I finish this story; when ever that is. ;) And please, please review. I'd like to know what people think about my stories. **

**Pretty please! I'll stop writing it if I don't get at least one review. **

**More to come! See ya! **


	3. Hanshi

**_WOW! I have gotten this chapter done! There's something I didn't know that would happen so soon. Anyhow- like I always say-I don't own Zoids, or Raven for that matter. But I do own Nocomi; she's my character._ **

**Chapter 3: "Hanshi"**

"**Any last words, Van, before I end your miserable excuse for a life?" Raven laughs, ready to crush the cockpit of Van's Blade Liger. The Blade Liger now beaten to a point where Van can't pilot it anymore, he lays. Nocomi and Shadow watch Raven fight and win his battle with Van from a cliff not to far away. **

"**You're an evil man, Raven!" Raven laughs at Van's sad words, then point's one of his canons at him. **

"**I know and I love it." Suddenly, Raven was blasted on the left side with two shells. He turned and only saw Van's savior.**

"**Don't think so, buddy!" Irvine yells at Raven ready to fire two more shots. Shadow roars and fuses into Raven's Zoid with Nocomi close behind. **

"**What the heck do you think you two are doing?" Raven yells as Shadow soon takes control of the Zoid and runs away, leaving Irvine to help Van. **

"**Raven, we were simply saving your life. Facing Irvine and Van isn't such a good idea." **

**Moments later, the three went back to the old home. Raven gets out of his Zoids heated and stomping the ground. **

"**Are you mad at us for saving your butt?" Nocomi asks as she jumps down from the Zoid. **

"**You had to 'save' me! FROM WHAT! I had Van right there! I could have killed him! Don't you two every get in the way like that ever again!" Raven barks at both adolescent girl and his organoid. Irritated with his words, Nocomi starts to walk away angrily. "Where are you going!" Raven yells with a more concern tome. **

"**No more running around the bush! I'm going to end Van's life for good. Just wait here, ok?" Nocomi runs southwest towards to base again while Raven and Shadow stood in puzzlement.**

**When Nocomi got by the gates, it was already past nightfall and was very dark. It was no problem sneaking into it at this time of day. She quietly walks pass a few guards and starts looking for Van, trying to stay hidden as possible. She looked behind a door when a bright superior light was shown onto her. **

"**HEY! STOP, INTRUDER!" A soldier yelled, soon surrounding her with many other soldiers. Nocomi tries to cover her eyes of the blinding lights. **

"**You've got some guts coming in here, exceptionally unaccompanied." Van says as he walks out from behind the circle of soldiers now around the teenage girl. Nocomi shrugs and smiles slightly. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Other then completing my deal with Raven? Ummm…..nothing." She answers back narrowing her eyes.**

"**What deal?" Nocomi grins and laughs at Van's query.**

"**Glad you asked!" She slowly reaches in her pocket and pulls out a little silver ball. Scared, the soldiers take out their guns and point at her, telling her not to move. "Whoa, calm down now. Here in my hand, is something you'll never survive to see. From 173 years in the future, I show you the greatest weapon!" She quickly throws into the air causing the soldiers to take action and shoot at it. **

**While the men were distracted temporarily, Nocomi tackles Van just as promptly. With the same speed, she hurriedly places a light sheet of metal to Van's shirt collar. She was then pulled off of Van by three soldiers and handcuffed, Nocomi now laughing to herself. **

"**That's it! Men; take her to room 446." Van gets up and dusts himself off, then calling to a nearby solider he says, "Private Yomi, get Thomas in to question this girl, now." **

"**Yes, sir." The short brown haired man says and follows the now imprisoned girl.**

"**Where is that girl?" Raven asked himself now looking out the window. Shadow lowly growled wondering Raven's thoughts. Both guessing something had to have happened for their new ally was gone for more then four hours. "Time to do something good for once, Shadow." Raven sighed as he headed out toward his Zoid. Before joining his owner, the organoid bewildered roared.**

_**LAST WORDS:** sobs with joy I finally gotten this chapter up! I'M SO HAPPY! Honestly, I'm happier with the chapter then I was when I wrote it on paper and I changed the ending a bit from what was on the paper also._

_Ok, like last time I used a Japanese word as a title. This chapter is referred to as "hanshi" which means "half dead". Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little shorter then the last two._

_OH! I nearly forgot! I want to say thanks to those whom are reading this and reviewing also._

_See you later!_


	4. New Deal New Enemies

**HEY THERE! I'm not dead! _See!_ Anyways…I don't own Zoids, or Raven for that matter. But I do own Nocomi; she's my character. Blah blah blah. Enjoy this chapter!  
Chapter 4: New Deal New Enemies**

"So…" Thomas starts, while drinking from a fresh cup of coffee. He sits down at the table across from the imprisoned girl, studying her facial expression. She, now with her hands tied behind her, observed the dull room as if she has not been there for the last 4 hours. She took notice to the only window; small and had iron bars. Through it she could see the sun beginning to ascend over a large clearing.

"_An escape route…perhaps_." She whispers to herself recalling Thomas's present.

Thomas reads from a paper given to him before this questioning started. Then shortly looks back up at he girl. "Let us try this again. You said something about Raven; 'your deal' with him? Why don't you tell me about that?" He's voice blasted through the small room slightly irritated.

"Ah…yes. My deal for which I have not completed thus far. What about it?" Nocomi stated in a matter of fact tone glaring back at the male with the slyest grin. For just a moment she sat in silence. Then wanting to make the blonde mad, she kicked the table over and laughed.

"WHY WIL YOU NOT ANSWER ME!" No mad, Thomas snatched Nocomi by her shirt collar and elevates her to his eye level. "ANSWER!"

"There is no need to shout at her if she is not talking." With a guard close behind, enters Van. His eyes fixed on the girl like a hawk. "I'll take it from here Thomas."

Thomas sets Nocomi back down and storms off angry. Confused as Nocomi is about Van's look, she stares at Van waiting for his next move. Van gave a short hand signal to the guard. The guard untied her and quickly brought the table to a stand, then returning behind Van.

"You're not releasing me are you?" Nocomi merrily said rubbing her now free wrist.

"You are a smart young woman. But the reason I came is this." Van said seriously, holding up a silver tube with a red button on top of it in his hand, carefully. The girl froze in horror, taking a step back.

"Hey! How'd you get that?" She screamed with wide eyes.

"Found in one of your coat pockets along with lots of other little gadgets." Scared, Nocomi quickly looks at herself only NOW noticing that her coat was gone. Seeing her in fear, he began to play with it but being cautious not to press the button. "This one caught my eye seeing it has this switch. I started to thinking of what it does. But I said 'what the heck, let's ask the girl you owns it what's its function is.' "

"Please I beg you don't press it or drop it!" Nocomi pleaded him as she supports her back up against the wall watching the object.

"As long as you _answer_ my questions…" She nodded in fear keeping her distance between her and Van. "Good then. First question: what's your name?"

"M-My name…is No-Nocomi…." Now pleased about getting an answer, Van sits himself where Thomas was once at. Still playing with the silver tube and watching the fear in the young girl's eyes, he begins to think of some more questions.

"Hmmm…tell me: why are you working with Raven? Is there something he's giving you?"

"Information. That's all I'm goanna tell _you_ about it." She tried her hardest not to look worried. But you can see it; fear filled her eyes and as well as her voice.

"What if I make a deal with you? Give you something of better value then whatever Raven's giving you. Would you be interested?"

"There's only one thing you can give me and that's your life. Want I want you might not want to give. I want you six feet under. What I want is you _dead_ Van Flyheight! "

"So you are interested in making this deal then?"

"Uhh...Sure…"

"Then what you want is reasonable."

"WHAT! Are you really serious? You are ….really going to die just to make a deal with me! You are willing to through your life away?" Now very much surprised, Nocomi steps closer to Van and pays close attention to what his deal really was about.

"Yes. But you'll have to keep _you're end_ of the deal, understood?" She promptly nods wanting to hear what he wishes. "What I need from you is your help to capture and execute Raven. Only after that will I keep my word. _But_…if you do not want to make this agreement with me, then I have no other choose but to kill you along sit with Raven."

"What for! I haven't killed anyone?"

"From what I remember you **TRIED** to kill me." Van smiles a most wicked smile. A smile so evil it would have made the strongest men tremble. "That's good enough reason to kill you." The now stern expression on Van's face said it all; he was not joking about this, he was not trying to swindle her or anything…he really wants Raven dead!

"So…all I have to do is…help catch Raven and I get to kill you?" Nocomi wanted to clear it all up. All of this was way too much for her to consider.

"Whoa hold it…who said anything about _WHO_ will be killing me?"

"How will I know then if you're truly dead? _I'll _be the one to kill you _or_ no deal! _**Got that**_?"

"Well aren't you a hard person to make arrangements with?" He laughed and stood. Holding the silver tube, he stuck out his hand with the object to Nocomi. "Well….are we going to close this deal or what?"

"…fine…" The teen girl sighed under her breath while taking the tube. "Only because it's the only way to keep my deal with Raven…"

"GREAT! I willl tell the others and I'll talk to you in a little bit about how you'll be helping." Van happily said and signaled the guard again. As he was walking out he whispered to the young man, "Stay here with our new friend. Give her anything that she might need." Nocomi thought over what had happened and shuddered. Falling to her knees she yelled; crying of the irrational thing she had done.

"So…now the game of cat and mouse has changed?" Raven grinned and looked down at Shadow whom he was standing on. "Want to play a new game Shadow?" His friend growled with delight as his master jumped off of him. The two walked back to the well hided Genobreaker; both laughing.

**Last Words: Look at that….my fourth chapter. What's even cooler is I did all this within a time limit. Since there's a crap lot of things happening to my life right now (best friend about to move away, mom having to go to the hospital, and me having weird stomach pains that would make anyone curl up and want to die), I'm happy I even got this chapter done. **

But I have to thank all those who are reading this. Even bigger thanks to those who reviewed. You people keep me going. Along side 6 cups of ice tea, tons of Fruit Loops, no good sleep, and this hell-of-a-bright lamp my friend gave me. Those people are:

_1) gabas_

_2) chcraven_

_3) ikari12_

_4) Luvz Fluffy-sama_

_5) stormKonigwolf_

BIG thanks to those people.


	5. Enters Reese

**_This chapter is for those who read this and those who love this story so far. It took me a good while to write this (due to a number of factors: school, my life, and the fact that my computer went crazy one day and I could not get on it for at least a good month)! _**

**_So as normally…I do not own Zoids or Raven for that matter. But I do own Nocomi; she's my character._ **

* * *

**.:l:.** Chapter 5 Enter Reese **.:l:.**

"Oh, man." Nocomi sighed as she drew closer the entrance of the old, badly maintained building she now called home. "What the hell am I going to tell him? It's not like I can say 'OPPS! Sorry, I meant to kill him but I made a deal with him!' Raven would kill _ME_ just for that. Let's see…I could tell him that he wasn't there….No. that's stupid."

Finally collecting the courage and placing the small silver tube back into her coat pocket, Nocomi opens the door. Shadow was the first to greet her; jumping up and down with excitement as a puppy would when it wanted to play.

"**SHADOW**! Don't act like such an idiot." Raven's voice boomed as he walked from the back room. The organoid disregarded his master. The girl began to pet the disobedient creature as it growled softly. "Sometimes I believe I have a miserable cat as an organiod." The young man growled at the vision of his organoid being so……nice.

"Raven, lighten up a bit, will you." Nocomi humorously uttered.

"I'll 'lighten up' when I see Van's tome stone." Raven snickered at the thought of his rival six feet under ground. Clearing his throat and with a troubled look on his face, he continued speaking. "Now that you are back, mind telling me where and what you were doing?"

"So…_this_ is her!" came a feminine voice from behind Raven, butting in on the conversation. Nocomi quickly shoved Raven to the side and saw Reese with her blue organiod along side her. Giving a sudden look over the young Nocomi, she says in a vast unenthusiastic tone, "She doesn't seem as great as you said. She looks like a hobo…."

"What is _SHE_ doing here!" the confused Nocomi yells at Raven all the while glaring back at the blue-greened hair zoidian.

"She will be helping us. One, because she won't go away no matter what I do. And two,…..she wants to help and we could use her."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? She's a brainless dirty useless zoidian! _WE_ don't need _HER_ help!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A _DIRTY AND USELESS_? You're the one who 'wants' Raven!" the zoidian whispered back with a foul grin.

"WHAT? You told her about our agreement!" Nocomi gasped and faced Raven with watery eyes, crushed by Reese's words.

"No….." Raven starts, not knowing how to answer an irritated woman. "She….read my mind…..completely different."

"Doesn't matter how I know about your stupid deal. You're just a little girl anyways. How could you possibly help a _grand_ man like Raven?" Reese says as she grabs and holds on to Raven's left arm in a way to taunt the young girl. "What matters right now is that Raven _and I_ are going to kill Van."

"Over my dead rotten eaten body will you kill Van! That's my job!" shriek the now extremely heated Nocomi.

"Well, seems to me that you're 'unemployed' then." With a smile and a wink, she finished, "_Raven and I_ already came up with a plan to kill the stupid excuses of a male protagonist. And you're not in it."

"Well," Nocomi thinks quickly of a comeback but have failed. The news of those two working together trampled her heart and she could not focus herself. Confused emotionally and with hot tears falling freely from her murky green eyes, she shouted, "I HATE YOU BOTH!"

A hush feel over the entire room……

"….Nocomi…." sorrowfully whispered Raven as he looked intently into the eyes of the brokenhearted young woman, trying to find the right words to speak.

With out a word, Nocomi marched back outside, frustrated, while followed by the worried Shadow.

"Thanks a lot Reese…" Looking at the floor, Raven says in an awfully scorn behavior to the hushed woman still clutched to his arm. For a short moment, the two stood in silence. Then after thinking over her action, Reese released Raven's limb, bowed out of respect, and withdrawn to the back room; Specula slowly followed his mistress.

Shortly after, the dull black haired young man goes outside to make an effort to fix things. Outside was calm and the sun had already started to set, changing the blissful blue atmosphere to a pleasant orange. Nocomi, which he quickly found with no genuine effort, was sitting on a tree stump; stroking the head of the black organoid resting its gigantic head in her lap.

At last, Raven spoke tenderly after he stood by her, but not too close to go against her space and cause more fury. "Shadow seems quite….attached to you lately…..He tends to listen to you a lot more then to me now…."

"Yes…I noticed…." She addressed back but not in her customary manner. She spoke in a tone that to some extent frightened Raven; he never heard a woman--or anyone in that fact--use such a tone.

What scared him even further was the silence that followed; for he can have guarantee he heard his own heart beat. Staring at the sun further dropping, he continued to hunt for something to say.

**_

* * *

_**

**_LAST WORDS: Well…..I am leaving you at that and I can surely say that I am proud of my work so far. This chapter took the longest (so far) to type. And as always I thank you for reading. I also have to thank my English II teacher; she helped me out some. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE: For those that even read this story a while back, I believe around the year 2005 when it started, here is some good news. I have taken the story and plan on re-writing it, so it fits better and the grammar and such flows (as some have advised me to do).So…look up my other account for which I will be posting it on: /bishibower


End file.
